


Go, My Love

by Devious_Fright



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smidge Of Angst, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Fright/pseuds/Devious_Fright
Summary: Tomorrow they would raid Shinra. Tomorrow they would fight to get Aerith back. Tomorrow was a terrible looming Sword of Damocles. But tomorrow was going to be dealt with, tomorrow. Because tonight there was nothing more important than this moment here, in the dark of night, laying in the flowers with her.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Reader, Cloud Strife/OC, Cloud Strife/OFC, Cloud Strife/Original Character(s), Cloud Strife/Original Female Character(s), Cloud Strife/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Go, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I played FF7 when it first came out back in the day so no question that I was going to play the remake, and it was fantastic. The graphics were just so beautiful! I will always sail the Cloud/Tifa ship, buuuut he's so pretty that I wanna keep him to myself now. -shrug-

He could hear her before he could see her. It was the sound of her humming, a sound that he had grown accustomed to over time. A sound that had become a soothing balm for him. Even now, Cloud would hum the songs she sang to himself and it would help to ease his nerves. His ear twitched, Siuil a Rún. That was the melody carried on the wind. He turned into it, mako eyes searching her out, heart clenching in his chest. He had been seeing things lately, pieces of familiar stories that haunted him and made his head ache. Cloud prayed this wasn’t his head just messing with him again. Beside him, he could feel Tifa tense at his sudden change in demeanor, the way his head whipped around. 

From around the bend, he saw the daylight glinting off white hair, and there she was, “Ah-Aloisia?” He wanted to run to her, he wanted to reach out to her, he wanted to feel her in his arms. But he wouldn't be able to take it if she was just another ghost. 

“Cloud!” She smiled. The pupils of her grey eyes were ringed green with mako, like his, like he remembered. No matter what, he could never forget her. Luckily for him, she closed the space between them quickly, sprinting from her place and jumping into his arms with a laugh, “I found you!” She collided with his chest with enough force that he let out a small oof! He caught her though, just like he always did, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and holding her close. She was real. She was solid. Her armor was digging into his chest, the scent of gunpowder and metal in her hair was a comfort. 

“How?” He wanted to ask her how she had found him, why she was there, if she was still his after all this time. Barrett in all his loud ways yelled over him though.

“Who the heck is this!?” Barrett was on high alert; he never did take easy to strangers. And when she had started running towards them, he had immediately assumed she was a threat. Cloud gave him a withering glare.

“Aloisia Nacht! At your service,” Her lips quirked in a smile, Cloud was loathed to let her go. 

“Wait. Aloisia Nacht. THE Aloisia Nacht. The only female SOLDIER?” Tifa cut in now, red eyes wide as she looked at the other woman with a sense of awe.

“The one and only,” She smiled, finally breaking away from Cloud, “Well. Ex-SOLDIER now,” 

“You left? Why?” He had left Shinra behind by the time that they had met, but she was proud of being a SOLDIER. Her smile faltered, and suddenly Cloud wished that he hadn’t asked.

“I heard about Sector 7,” She looked away from them, “Ya know, I always had a way of catching wayward whispers,” It was true. Aloisia put people at ease, everyone always wanted to talk to her, to tell her things that they couldn’t -or shouldn’t- tell anyone else. She was a secret keeper. A diary that never gave up its secrets, “And I was hearing all these crazy stories about a really cute merc with a really big sword and I knew it had to be you, so I figured I’d come looking. You guys have been makin’ one hell of a ruckus for Shinra, you know,” Cloud blushed, shaking his head.

“I’m glad you’re here,” With the arrival of Aloisia, Cloud was beginning to think that they had a much better chance of saving Aerith then they had the day before. He watched her interact with Barret and Tifa, smiling and putting them both at ease, like it was some innate enchantment that she possessed. He had always envied that about the woman. She knew how to talk to people. As they walked through Sector 5 and back to Aerith’s house, they filled her in on how they had fallen into such a tangled mess. Aerith’s house was being used as home base for them currently, as they set about preparing to raid Shinra to save the aforementioned florist from whatever terrible experiments they planned on preforming on her. Cloud filled in what he could, but was glad to let the other two speak, he had never been one to talk much. Aloisia just listened intently to the tale they had spun for her.

“So, ya’ll are part of Avalanche? You too Cloud?” He shook his head, “You just got pulled into it anyway,” She chuckled, “Well, put me down on the cause, I can’t let y’all raid Shinra headquarters by yourselves,” 

“The more the merrier! We could definitely use all the help we can get!” Tifa replied.

“It’s gonna be dangerous,” Cloud added, brows furrowed at her.

“Well that’s the best part,” She countered, brushing the back of her hand against his as she walked past him and after Barret, who was leading the way. That’s what they had always been, fleeting touches and stolen glances. 

“Atta girl!” Barret yelled back, “I like this one! She’s got fire!” Cloud had quickly become adept at tuning Barret out, and simply shook his head and sighed. He was happy to see her again, even happier to have her by his side. He knew what she was capable of, a person only became a first-class SOLDIER on the back of their merit alone; but that didn’t mean he wanted to drag her into this oncoming danger. 

They had eaten dinner around the little table with Aerith’s mother and little Marlene, who was looking up at Aloisia like she was the coolest thing she had ever seen. A female SOLDIER! She had a sword at her hip and a swagger when she walked. Marlene wanted to be strong like her when she grew up, or so the little girl in her pink shirt and yellow bow had proclaimed. Aloisia had smiled brightly at the little girl, “You can be whatever you want when you get older, don’t let anyone tell ya otherwise, ok?” The little girl nodded, “Pinkie promise?” Aloisia held out her pinky, and Marlene smiled.

“Promise!” After that, Marlene had stuck to her side like glue, asking her a million and ten questions and following her around the house until finally it was time for bed, and she was shooed away to be tucked in by her father. While Aloisia had entertained her new little shadow, Cloud had watched her tentatively, like he was afraid that this was still a dream and she would disappear when he looked away.

“Cloud?” Tifa called to him quietly, and he turned his attention to her with a hum, “Is…,” She looked like she was struggling to find the words, “What’s going on between you and Aloisia?” His brows raised at the question, surprise flittering across his features. He uncrossed his arms and looked away, a blush staining his cheeks.

“I….ugh,” He rubbed his face, “I……I don’t know,” He frowned, “The last time I saw her, she told me she would wait for me,” Cloud was staring at one of the flowers by the door very intently, he could hear Aloisia answering another one of Marlene’s questions upstairs. The little girl had all but demanded she join in for story time, “I told her not to,” He was frowning deeply, replaying his last moments with her in his head. He had wanted her to live her life, but the selfish part of his heart also wanted her to wait, just like she said she would. He tried not to think about it. He tried not to think about her. He never wanted to consider the idea that she was wrapped up in another man, “Why?”

“Oh, I was just wondering,” She shifted under his gaze, “You two seemed so…familiar, that’s all,” Tifa had a hunch that something was there between the two, and she was a little disheartened to find out that she was right. Of course, he would find himself someone. The last time they had seen each other had been eight years ago; and he had never hinted at feeling anything for her above friendship. He hummed in answer, getting up and walking away from her, putting an end to the conversation. Cloud felt that he had said more than enough for the evening. Eventually they had all bade each other goodnight and sequestered themselves in the two rooms Elmyra had been nice enough to allow them to use. Cloud had let Barret take the bed, a SOLDIER was capable of sleeping anywhere, and the corner of the room was comfortable enough as far as he was concerned. 

Sometime after midnight, he heard the softest thump of foot falls, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he grabbed his sword and followed after. Was Tifa feeling her emotional turmoil again? He hoped not. It was hard to watch his friend cry; but he would always be there for her, he had decided that long ago. Eventually the sound led him outside, but it wasn’t Tifa standing there, fighting with herself. Aloisia was sitting in the bed of flowers, a firefly perched on her finger, “That tickles, ya know,” He could hear her giggle to the insect as it crawled up her finger. It flew away when he approached her.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked, frowning at the insect as he watched it wink it’s light in and out of sight before losing track of it. Laying his sword beside him, he sat down close enough to her that their arms brushed against each other when they moved. 

“You know I don’t sleep much,” She never could. Aloisia had told him it was just a byproduct of growing up an orphan in the slums. When you had to sleep in strange places, around stranger people, you learned early on not to sleep too much or too deeply. They slipped into silence after that. Aloisia watched the fireflies play around them, and Cloud watched how her skin seemed to glow under the lamp light, fighting with himself, after another minute she had begun to sing.

It was the same melody that he had heard earlier in the day, “Siuil, siuil, siuil a ruin, Siuil, go sochair agus siuil go ciuin,” The sound of her voice always calmed him, and he could feel himself relaxing as she kept going, “Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom, Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan,” He had asked her about this song once before, he had never heard the language before. She said it was her mother’s native tongue. While she couldn’t remember what the woman looked like, she still remembered all the songs that Marzena had taught her. He slipped into a trance listening to her sing, “I’ll sell my rock, I’ll sell my reel, I’ll sell my only spinning wheel, to buy my love a sword of steel,” Cloud was at peace for as long as the song lasted, until finally the last note disappeared with the wink of a firefly. 

“I know you told me not to wait for you,” She tilted her head a little, looking at Cloud from the corner of her mako ringed eyes, “But I was doing it anyway,” Aloisia had answered the question he couldn’t bring himself to ask, smiling at him as she did so. Cloud, for all the time she had known him, had not been much of a talker, so she had to learn to read him; and she had gotten very good at it. It had been over a year since he had turned and walked away from her, but she hadn’t looked twice at a single other man. Cloud sighed, leaning over to cup her cheek.

“You shouldn’t have,” His expression may have not changed, but he was elated to hear that. She simply smiled, placing her hand over his, and that was all the invitation he needed to surge forward and kiss her. It was all the passion that simmered under his skin, pressed against her lips now. Most people that met Cloud thought of him as generally emotionless, always so quiet, always with a very good poker face. But there was passion there, just under the surface. It was what kept him going, it was what moved him forward. There were bursts of it, when he was in battle, or when someone challenged his convictions. He didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, and that was alright with her. Because when he kissed her like this, she could tell where his heart was. Cloud didn’t have the words to tell her how much he had missed her, how he really felt about her, so he was content to let his actions do the talking for him. When she moaned against his lips, he slipped his tongue against hers, pressing his weight against her to push her down into the bed of flowers. She eased herself down, a hand fisted into his turtleneck to make sure that he couldn’t pull away as he fitted himself between her thighs, his weight on top of her was welcome, comforting, and familiar. 

He finally pulled away when the burning in his lungs reminded him that they both needed to breath. Aloisia was looking up at him starry eyed. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time dragging a hand up her thigh and to her waist. He could feel her breath hitch as his fingers caught the hem of her vest and played with the skin they reveled there, the worn leather smooth against her. It felt like every moment since he had taken the job with Avalanche had been a moment borrowed, like he was constantly fighting for his life. There was a good chance that whatever happened next might kill them all. He didn’t want to take for granted the time that he had with her now. Not when she still wanted him. Not when she was so beautiful against a bed of flowers. 

“Cloud?” She had pulled away first this time, searching his eyes with her own. The silver haired woman must have found what she was looking for, because she rolled her hips against his and leaned up to meet his lips with her own one more time. This time it was her hands that wandered, unhooking and unclasping the leather of the weapon harness that he wore. In response, he unzipped her vest, stroking the skin he revealed between her breasts. She arched, dragging her hands up under his turtleneck and pulling it off as she went, smiling as she felt him shiver. The leather of the palm of her gloves contrasted with the drag of her skin against his from the fingerless quality made him sigh as he helped her pull his shirt off. 

The feeling of her bare skin against his was exhilarating, the stiff peaks of her nipples dragging along his chest had him twitching in his pants, “Aloisia,” He breathed her name against her skin as he ducked his head to kiss along her neck and down to the valley of her breasts. She whimpered when he took one of her nipples between his lips and sucked, tangling her fingers in his hair. He nipped at her skin, soothing it with his tongue and switching to give the other the same treatment. Cloud focused all of his attention on her, wanting to pull as many sounds from her kiss swollen lips as he possibly could. His hands were busy again, this time with getting her sword belt off, and then moving to her shorts. Cloud was desperate to feel more of her skin against his. 

When he finally pulled away from her, she could think clearly enough to help him along with getting their clothing off. It didn’t take exceptionally long in realty, but it felt like an eternity that kept stretching forward with the more skin reveled. Why did they wear so much clothing?! The last thing to go was Cloud’s gloves, and then they were laying hidden in a sea of flowers with their clothing and gear littered around them. Cloud was between her thighs again, worshiping the expanse of her. It was rare that he wasn’t wearing his gloves, and the feeling of his strong hands naked against her skin as they slid along her curves was as erotic as the feeling of the weight of his rigid length pressing against her thigh. 

She scratched lightly down his back and his breath hitched, she could feel him twitch against her. Cloud gave her a look that bordered on a warning before he dove down to capture her breath once again in a kiss that left her dizzy. Aloisia moaned into the kiss when she felt his slender fingers sliding against her warmth, spreading the moisture he found there up to rub her aching pearl. She squirmed under him, spreading her legs further and silently begging for more. Feeling two fingers slip into her, stretching and pumping her slowly, Aloisia broke away from him to lay her head back and cry out his name, “Lulu,” It was a nickname only the people closest to her were allowed to use, “You have to be quiet,” His voice was deep, rough with his lust as he pumped his fingers faster, nuzzling into her neck.

“You’re not making it easy,” She let out a shaky chuckle, biting her lip to stifle any further noise and rolling her hips to meet his hand. He had remembered what made her tremble, and she knew she shouldn’t have been surprised. The flush that stained her cheeks was beautiful in the lamp light, and he watched as she writhed underneath him, arching her back and grinding down on his hand roughly, “Cloud, I-“ She whimpered his name, but he cut her off with a lusty kiss that stifle her moans as she shook and came on his fingers. He was throbbing painfully at the feeling of her coming undone around his fingers like that, leaking precum from the blushing head of his cock as he strained to keep himself under control long enough to allow her to catch her breath. 

Aloisia whined when he pulled his fingers from her, her fingers tangled in the fine hairs at the base of his neck. Her free hand reached down to grab his throbbing length and Cloud clenched his jaw, hissing at the sudden contact and thrusting his hips in her grip as she stroked him a few times. Kissing his jaw, she lined the swollen head with her entrance and Cloud didn’t need any other affirmation than that to press himself into her. His muscles tensed, groaning her name low in his throat as he fought to keep his composure and his pace slow. She was so tight! He didn’t want to hurt her. Aloisia whimpered his name, gripping his hair tighter and urging him to press in deeper. She had missed him so much, she wanted all that he could give her, every last bit of himself. 

When his hips were finally flush against hers, he took a moment to steel himself, “Cloud, move, please,” The desperation in her voice nearly broke him. One hand holding himself up, the other splayed out on the swell of her hip he finally moved, pulling back before pushing himself into her with a moan. She bit back another cry, head falling back onto the grass and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in even deeper. The pace he set was measured and steady, exactly what someone would expect from a grounded and level-headed SOLDIER. He fucked her like he fought; with a level of finesse that had her writhing under him within moments, he was stroking against the spot that made her want to scream. Cloud liked watching her come undone under him. She was always standing so strong, her passion burning but subdued. And here she was, whimpering his name and clinging to him for dear life, meeting his thrusts with her own. 

It was heady, to have someone as powerful as her pinned under him, so vulnerable and inviting. The thought made his hips jerk and she yelped, but before he could ask her if she was alright she met his gaze with hazy eyes, “Do that again,” Aloisia murmured into his ear and he snapped his hips against hers again, whimpering her name as her inner walls tightened around him further. They were pressed against each other as tightly as they could, every inch of skin claiming the other’s, wrapped up so tight that Cloud didn’t know where he ended, and she began. And that was perfect. He moved his hips faster now, and she let out the cutest little mewling noises with each of his thrusts, pushing herself back against him and grinding on his hips. 

Kissing down her neck and along her collarbone he pumped faster, looking up at her from between her breasts and enjoying the way her eyes closed and lips parted, chanting his name to the night sky. It spurred him on, and he gripped her hip, moving his hand down her thigh and hooking her knee to hike it higher on his hip. It made her passage tighter, giving him a whole new angle that allowed him to brush against spots that made her shake. He was slamming into her now, the force causing her breasts to bounce, and he captured a nipple between his teeth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking harshly. Aloisia was doing her best to not scream, biting hard on her bottom lip, and enjoying the way his thrusts became rougher and more unfocused. One more swivel of his hips, one last thrust against her and she was digging her nails into his skin, an airy, broken moan of his name as she came for him. The feeling was so intense and euphoric, she couldn’t tell if it was the light of fireflies or actual stars dancing across her vision. Her inner walls fluttered and gripped him tightly, perfect, so perfect, and his control snapped but a few more thrusts later. Cloud pulled her impossibly closer to him as he came, groaning her name into her hair and rolling his hips as against hers as he filled her, trying to ride out every last moment of their shared pleasure. 

There was silence after, just the sound of the water running past them, and their panting between them filling the air. Sweat slicked skin sticking to each other, he still kept her wrapped up tightly in his arms. This was one of very few chances to be alone, and he was going to take full advantage of it. A cool night breeze swept over her skin and she shivered, burrowing impossibly closer into his chest. He looked at the content smile on her face tenderly, a secret gaze meant only for her. Tomorrow they would raid Shinra. Tomorrow they would fight to get Aerith back. Tomorrow was a terrible looming Sword of Damocles. But tomorrow was going to be dealt with, tomorrow. Because tonight there was nothing more important than this moment here, in the dark of night, laying in the flowers with her.

He never said much, and he showed emotion even less, and she still welcomed him with open arms. It was easy to be with Aloisia because she never expected anything other than for him to be himself and she was happy for it. She answered his questions before he asked them. She understood him in a quiet, intimate way that they never had to dissect. She was his comfort in a storm. Was this what love felt like? Probably. Could he force the words out of his throat? Probably not. Instead he settled for burying his face in her wild, silver hair, listening to her hum, feeling her draw her nails gently up and down his arm. There was so much he wanted to say, but he just couldn’t do it. So he settled for what he could. 

“I missed you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Song and title is from Siúil a Rún, a Celtic folk song which roughly translates to Go, my love/Walk my Love. Celtic Woman did a version of it that is absolutely beautiful and what I hear when I imagine Aloisia singing. There will probably be more Cloud/Aloisia shenanigans in the future.


End file.
